Petite sœur
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Un crématorium en été, je me demandais ce que je pouvais bien fiche là. Mais je n'ai jamais regretté d'être venue.


Le truc avec les Nuits, c'est que parfois c'est frustrant. Par exemple j'ai l'impression que là, tout va trop vite, j'aurais tellement voulu approfondir. Je le ferai peut-être, un jour.

Enfin.

Écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème génialissime Sœur. Merci Starck, merci. T'es un gars en or. Rien que pour ce thème, déjà, et puis pour tous les autres aussi, tiens.

Je reconnais avoir été en écrivant remplie d'images du film Notre petite sœur, que je recommande à tout un chacun. (et je reconnais avoir eu la chanson de Lââm en tête, l'avoir réécoutée et avoir pleuré. Hm.)

Bonne lecture !

 **Petite sœur**

Un crématorium de juin, presque vide. Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais bien fiche là. Une gamine, tout devant, ne versait pas une larme. Je ne la reconnut pas. Je devinai simplement à qui je devais l'associer. À ce souvenir fané d'une petite fille souriante. La femme à ses côtés était en pleurs, mais sa peine semblait feinte. Je les regardais toutes les deux, je les regardait regarder une grande boîte qui contenait ce qui avait un jour été mon père.

Je me demande encore pourquoi j'étais allée le voir cramer. Mais je ne regrette pas, au contraire. C'est comme ça qu'avait commencé notre histoire, à Xion et moi.

.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes ?

—Larxène. »

La femme se tendit. Elle connaissait ce nom. Elle présenta ses condoléances à Larxène, poliment. Les mots semblaient écorcher sa bouche maquillée. En fait, la femme et Larxène avaient presque le même âge, mais tout les séparait en cela que Larxène était la fille du mort, et la femme sa compagne.

« Vous avez un endroit où loger ?

—Je pensais trouver un hôtel.

—Ça sera difficile. Venez chez nous. C'est ce que Laurent aurait voulu. »

Larxène faillit refuser à cette phrase toute faite et profondément stupide. Non, son père n'aurait sans doute pas voulu l'héberger. Mais il y avait cette fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ou treize ans, qui la regardait avec des yeux grands et vides, et Larxène crut y voir – on ne saura jamais si ce fut ou non imagination – une graine d'enfance qui criait à l'aide.

Alors elle accepta.

.

« Ça ne te gêne pas, que je partage ta chambre ? »

La fille fit non de la tête et Larxène retint un soupir. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu dire un mot si ce n'était son nom, Xion, murmuré d'une voix triste et frêle comme un fin fil qui pendrait à la branche d'un arbre un soir de grande tempête. C'était futile, d'ailleurs. Larxène se souvenait son nom, aussi clairement que si ç'avait été la semaine dernière, ces longues discussions sur le prénom à donner à l'enfant. À sa petite sœur. Elle prit une voix douce, du genre qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Mais la présence de la petite, comme autrefois, faisait émerger en elle une tendresse qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonnée.

« Dis-moi, Xion, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? »

Cette question, l'enfant ne pourrait pas y répondre en secouant la tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et sa voix était pleine des larmes qu'elle ne versait pas.

« Le dessin. »

Larxène se redressa sur ses quatre pattes.

« C'est vrai ? Tu en fais beaucoup ? Tu voudrais pas me montrer ? »

Xion baissa la tête, comme si elle avait honte. Mais Larxène n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le dessin, le dessin. Comme leur mère, à toutes les deux. Comme Larxène elle-même. La fille finit par sortir de sous son lit une pochette de dessins, pour les montrer à Larxène. La technique était mauvaise, vraiment, mais les couleurs voulaient parler.

« Je ne dessine pas très bien.

—En effet. »

L'enfant sursauta. Il était rare que l'on soit si direct avec elle.

« Mais tu peux t'améliorer. Je peux t'apprendre un peu, si tu veux. »

.

Larxène monta dans sa voiture. Devant la grande maison de pierres, Xion la saluait de la main. Larxène lui rendit son geste, puis ferma la portière. Pour la rouvrir aussi vite. Elle courut la cinquantaine de mètres qui la séparait de la demeure, et se planta devant Xion.

« Viens vivre avec moi. »

Xion ouvrit de grands yeux, sans piper mot.

« Je veux dire … merde, ça serait cool, non ? Tu n'as aucun lien avec cette femme, et puis … j'ai une grande maison, et … sérieusement, Xion. Penses-y. »

.

Du haut de mes trente-et-un ans, j'étais sûrement un peu orgueilleuse. Mais Xion, du haut de ses douze ans, était malheureuse. Je le sentais. C'était les vacances, pour elle, et elle avait du temps, pour penser. Alors en août, je l'ai trouvée sous mon porche.

.

Larxène grogna au bruit strident de la sonnette. Elle rajusta la bretelle de son débardeur et se releva. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour bouger. On sonna encore et elle ouvrit la porte. La confusion était lisible sur son visage, clairement.

« Xion ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

—Ma belle-mère a dit que je pouvais.

—Merde alors, t'aurais pu prévenir ! »

La tête de Xion s'enfonça dans ses épaules, et Larxène soupira. Pourquoi cette petite avait dû arriver pile le premier jour de ses règles, hein ?

« C'est le bordel, mais juré, j'vais ranger. Allez, rentre. »

Elle sourit à Xion, et un feu d'artifice sauta dans ses yeux. Larxène s'alluma une cigarette et fit entrer l'enfant, qui portait de lourds sacs.

« Mais attends, t'es venue ici toute seule ? »

La petite fille acquiesça timidement, et Larxène jura contre la femme irresponsable qui l'avait laissée venir. Elle comprenait d'où ça venait, un peu. Xion avait l'air d'une adulte, souvent, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'on pouvait se reposer tant sur elle. Alors Larxène se promit qu'elle ferait des efforts.

.

« Larxène …

—Hm ? »

Un pot de verni dans les mains, Larxène s'affairait sur ses ongles, assise contre la baignoire où Xion reposait.

« Elle était comment ? Maman, je veux dire.

—Ah … Tu me fais penser à elle, t'sais ? Elle était … elle était vachement forte. Genre, quand elle a su qu'elle allait y passer, c'est elle qui nous a réconforté, le père et moi. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs, même si tu ne comprenais pas bien ce qui se passait.

—Je ne m'en souviens pas …

—C'est normal. Tu étais petite. Quand elle a été à l'hôpital, tu voulais aller la voir tous les jours, mais le père avait son foutu travail, alors je t'emmenais. T'sais, Maman elle dessinait tout le temps, et on dessinait avec elle. Ça m'a surpris, que tu aies continué, alors que tu ne te souvenait pas. »

Xion acquiesça, puis enfonça sa tête dans l'eau, comme gênée. Larxène retourna à ses ongles assombris de rouge.

.

« Dégages, Xion ! »

Cette voix ne lui appartenait pas. Non, non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Elle devina les yeux se remplir de larmes qui ne couleraient pas. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer. Larxène repoussa le corps contre le sien, qui se fit plus insistant.

« Dégages, Axel ! »

Cette fois, c'était déjà plus elle. Non, définitivement, ce n'étaient pas les mots en eux-mêmes qui bloquaient, c'était associer Xion et dégage qui était juste absolument impossible. L'homme émit une plainte, mais déjà Larxène renfilait un T-shirt et le poussait à la porte. Elle le fit sortir par le balcon qui descendait au jardin et dévala l'escalier en trombe. Xion n'était pas dans sa chambre, et il faisait froid. Aussitôt, les yeux de Larxène cherchèrent la porte d'entrée, ouverte. Elle se mit à courir. Elle courut bien un demi-kilomètre avant d'apercevoir la silhouette de sa sœur, recroquevillée dans la nuit. Xion portait son pyjama, et Larxène regretta d'être elle-même si peu couverte, pour ne pas pouvoir réchauffer Xion. Novembre était déjà là, avec ses fleurs gelées et ses pluies froides. Elle posa une main sur le dos minuscule, et remarqua qu'il tremblait. C'était un tremblement rapide, irrégulier, comme des soubresauts. Des sanglots, comprit Larxène, et elle sourit malgré elle. Elle s'assit à côté de sa sœur et la fit basculer contre sa poitrine. Xion ne tenta même pas de se défaire de l'étreinte. Elle semblait épuisée, et puis, elle avait froid.

« Xion … tu pleures. Ça faisait combien de temps, que t'avais pas pleuré comme ça ? »

La petite ne répondit pas. Mais elles savaient toutes les deux que ça faisait longtemps, bien trop longtemps pour une enfant.

« Allez, rentrons. Il caille. »

Larxène se releva, mais une main sur son haut la retint. Xion la fixait d'yeux larmoyants. Et elle cria.

« Je comprends pas ! Retourne avec lui ! Je suis désolée, je … je voulais pas m'imposer à toi ! Mais c'est que je voulais pas rester avec elle et toi, tu … j'ai pas besoin, tu sais ? Je … je comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça. »

Xion s'attendait à se faire sermonner, ou à des mots doux et un peu factices. Mais pas au rire de Larxène.

« T'es vraiment pas finie, toi ! T'es con, c'est évident. C'est parce que t'es ma petite sœur. »

.

.

Voilà !

J'aime les relations entre sœurs. Vraiment. Les relations familiales, en générales, les relations entre sœurs particulièrement, et les relations à la mère. Je suis toute pleine d'amour pour ma sœur et ma mère, j'ai envie de le dire. J'ai envie de le hurler, souvent. Bref.

Donnez-moi vos avis.


End file.
